


Mirrors

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dawn is drifting away from reality, F/M, Light Angst, Reality, Yabureta Sekai | Distortion World, and Barry is a confused boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Dawn made a vow not to leave the Distortion World unless people change their views on Giratina.Meanwhile, Barry is fighting the Spatial Pokemon to find his missing best friend.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Jun | Barry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mirrors

Legend says that the Distortion world is the opposite of the real world. Reality isn't stable, everything is twisted and unrealistic to the point of it being unnaturaly dangerous. Dawn should know, since she now lives in this alternate dimension. But she isn't alone here in this world.

She knows Giratina has a bad name for it's destruction but she knows that it can't help it. It has no control and she understands that. She just wish that people were just as understanding as she is. She made it her mission to make Giratina seen as a good thing, but nobody ever warned her that it would be so difficult and so lonely.

Dawn looked into a number of mirrors, the only things that can let her see what's happening in the real world. It's view showed her many things. Her hometown, the League, everything. It didn't help her homesickness though. She still yearned for her mom's cooking, her champion title, her pokemon and most of all, her best friend.

Her eyes were too focus to notice Giratina in its origin form approaching her behind, giving her a gentle nudge on the back. She shook awake, surprised of the sudden movement till she calmed down. Dawn sighed, her attention changing to the renegade pokemon that is concern for her being.

"I'm fine, Giratina. I'm just... lonely." She said "I wish I could be able to let you live in the stable world, but it seems nobody want you around."

Giratina gave a low sound. Dawn can feel her heart tainted with guilt, "but I can't leave you here all alone. I know you lived in solitude for a millennia but you must have been so lonely."

Dawn moved away from the mirrors, letting them float away the more she drifted apart from them. Giratina let her climb into his back and take her back to her home, which was just a distorted as the other things in this alternate reality.

How long was she living in this world? Dawn lost count, there was no such thing as time here but that didn't stop aging from continuing. She can possibly tell from her appearance that it has been almost a year. Her clothes has been ragged and dirtied and she was feeling a little tight in them, but she had nothing else to wear. She could've lost her sanity if it wasn't for Giratina being there and being the greatest friend he could ever be. To her logical guess, Barry would have been thirteen, Cynthia would've gotten back her Champion title and possibly, she would have been announced missing. She frown at the though of her mother, worried sick for her only child. She would do anything to go back but as long as Giratina was not allowed, she wasn't coming back.

Her feet landed on the floor in front of the small house. Giratina left her alone to wander around the distortion world. Dawn just needed to rest, probably munch on a snack or two. The interior of the house is messed up as well. The only things that weren't distorted were the mirrors. Anything can be distorted but mirrors. They are a portal to the real world after all. She approached the mirror and reach out to it. Instead of her hand touching the reflecting glass, it seeped through with a white glow surrounding her wrist. She moved her hand around randomly, feeling a hard but smooth cold surface. Must be a polished statue.

Dawn took her hand away and felt it. She forgot what reality is for a minute until she convinced herself that this is normal for living in the distortion world. She can lose touch to reality sometimes but she can bring herself back to it.

Dawn sighed and went up the twisted stairs, entering the only room that ironically, isn't distorted. Giratina must have known how homesick she was becoming so he made her room as closest as it could be to being realistic. She appreciates the consideration but this was not going to help her. She just tucked herself in her sheets before falling into a deep slumber.

-

Barry looked up to the ruler of space. It's red eyes glaring down onto the young boy. Barry huffed but stood his ground. He wasn't going to be defeated by Palkia. He was the champion afterall. Torterra stand firm in place, roughed up but still fighting ready.

Barry smirked "You know. I'm getting really cold out here. Not fun being on top of Mt. Coronet, ya know. But if it means that I can see her again, then I will catch you!"

Barry ordered a command from his starter, Leaf Storm. Torterra summoned a wave full of razor sharp leaves and let them fly passed him at quick speed. Barry knew that Palkia was no pushover. The legendary let out a bright light, blinding Barry's view temporary. Once his vision was cleared, the world around him looked like shattered glass. Even Torterra was seeing this. Eventually, everything broke into fragments. His and Torterra's body was distorted beyond recognition. Their limbs were shrunken and stretches beyond normal limits and their bodies were thining and thickening. It hurt, Barry will admit that but he couldn't quit now. The plan was already set in stone from the very beginning. Spacial Rend may be tearing them apart, but that Leaf Storm will come back to them with the help of the distorted reality.

Barry was correct on his prediction. The attack was coming back to them. A shame that Palkia was in the way. It collided to the back of the Pokemon's neck, giving out a shrill cry. It fell onto its knees, nearly giving out but not yet. Now was his chance. Barry pulled an Ultra Ball out of his bag and prepared to throw it. He couldn't waste a second. He would rather die than let this opportunity go to waste. If he doesn't catch it, then he will never see his best friend ever again. All thanks to that Giratina.

He held his breath as he winded up his arm. Barry shut his eyes the moment the ball was no longer felt on his palm. His whole body tensed up and his face was sweating. He heard the familiar sound of a pokeball trapping a Pokemon inside it. He let one eye open, too hesitant to open the other.

It rolled once...

Twice...

Three times, until...

Stars were seen and the ball stopped shaking. Barry can finally breathe again. All tension was gone. All of his work paid off in the end. Torterra turned back at him and cheered for the victory. Barry smiled, wiping off the sweat from his brows. His sweaty palms from clutching on to them for so long picked up the capsule. He can see the legendary from inside, resting from its fight from a minute ago. Barry didn't have time to go to a Pokemon center, he had potions on him afterall. He threw the ball up in the air, letting it open and reveal his caught legendary. Palkia was still worn out, so Barry got quick to work on healing it.

"Sorry for starting a fight with you" Barry started while he pulled out a full restore "but I need your help. My best friend is trapped because of a mean pokemon and I hear that you can travel through dimensions."

Palkia let its eyes fall into the boy. Its body was slowly gaining it's strength back. "I need you to take me to the distortion world. I think Giratina took my best friend and now, she is stranded."

Barry's words seemed to have caught Palkia's attention. It's head perked up at the very mention of it's name. Barry has heard of the relationship between Dialga and Palkia and Giratina. The two weren't fond of the renegade pokemon since it was the reason of horrible causes before it's banishment. Barry looked up to Palkia, "Are you going to help me find her?"

Palkia nodded. It was ready to deal with whatever situation Giratina had caused, even if it meant bringing Dialga into this. Now that it was fully healed, it can travel throughout space without much trouble. Barry's eyes lit up, he can finally rescue his best friend from that lonely world.

"Alright Palkia," Barry said, climbing onto Palkia's back and returning his pokemon "Let's go to the distortion world!"

-

Dawn rubbed her eyes from her long nap. She can't tell time due to there being no day and night cycle, but her clock said it was almost evening. Her back crack as she stretched her arms. Every part of her body that was once sore was no longer stiff. She looked around her room before leaving the place. The world outside had a few things new Everytime so she checks to find anything new.

She walked out to see the world she's slowly starting to call home. So far, nothing. That is, until a pink portal showed up in the distance. Dawn was surprised, nothing liked this ever happened before. Not to her knowledge. Giratina shortly came to her. She can tell he must have sense a portal opening and wanted to bring her to it.

"Yeah, I want to know what's happening too." She said "Let's see if there's anyone coming here."

Giratina let her climb onto its back before taking her to the mysterious phenomenon. Dawn can't tell whether she was scared or interested. Maybe she was feeling both. It has been awhile since anything this new has happened. Whoever made the portal emerged with... Palkia?

Dawn was surprised, so was Giratina. She hadn't known anybody who caught the Spatial Pokemon. Then yet again, it has been almost a year away from the real world. Or was this the real world? Dawn is slowly loosing her perception of reality but these world's and dimensions are real. So how can she tell what is real and what's not?

"Hello!?" The trainer shouted. Palkia gave a roar to see if there was anyone here. Dawn can't point a finger on whether that voice was recognizable anymore. She didn't call back, not knowing whether this person was a friend or foe. Instead, she ordered quietly for Giratina to carefully approach this person. The two his behind a broken of building, waiting for anything to happen. Palkia landed on a platform and carefully lowered itself. The person who caught the legendary moved off Palkia and looked left and right for any signs of life. He was familiar to her. The attire was sparking a memory in the back of her mind. An orange striped jacket, blonde hair, a brown satchel and a loud voice.

Dawn gasped. It couldn't be. She thought no one else can come to this world. But she knows Palkia can travel through dimensions and other things, so it made sense that he would be able to come here with a Palkia. She couldn't be dreaming or is this even real. Or is it an illusion, she isn't sure anymore. Her body lifted up into the air. The sudden pull of gravity made her start walking upside down but she wasn't caught off guard. This happened everyday for her. Her eyes never left him while she walked towards him. Maybe it was him. Did he really catch Palkia?

"B-Barry?" She said, quietly but not too quiet. Barry looked up, just as shocked to see who it was as well. "Dawn? Is that you?" He asked

Dawn changed her footing and landed to where Barry was. Gravity shifted once again and her stance was corrected again. The air was still, Barry couldn't believe it. She was here.

"Dawn!" He cheered. He didn't hesitant to tackle her into a hug. It has been a year since she was last seen. Dawn was taken back but returned the hug. It had been a while since she felt the embrace of another human with her. "Hey Barry." She said. She couldn't think of anything to say but that.

"Is that how you greet a friend?" Barry pulled away, hands on his hips "I haven't seen you in a whole year! Everyone thought you had disappeared and I had to go through Mr. Coronet to find you! I'm gonna fine you one million if you don't tell me why you left me and everyone behind, right now!"

Dawn tried to speak but Giratina heard the ruckus. It emerged from its hiding place and gave out a cry. Barry turned towards it while Palkia stepped forward.

"Wait! Don't!" She cried. Palkia didn't hear her. It blasted a hydro pump at Giratina. Giratina crashed into a large chunk of a mountain and nearly fell. It didn't though, it got itself back up and disappeared into a purple mist.

Dawn pulled Barry aside "Barry, what are you doing!?"

"I'm bringing you back home! Away from here! Giratina kidnapped you, right? Now's our chance to leave this place!" Barry said

He grabbed her hand and made a run for Palkia, "Palkia, take us out of here!"

"Barry, you don't understand!" Dawn cried "This.. This was my choice!"

He stopped on his tracks. Barry turned back to her "W-what?"

Dawn stuttered "I-I... I chose to be here."

Giratina emerged from another area of purple mist but didn't attack. It slowly left the mist and moving closer to Dawn. She let go of Barry's hand and walked towards Giratina. Her hand gently caressed its head, making the Pokemon give a minute in affection. She turned to Barry, who was very stunned than she has ever seen him been. Dawn processed what to say, she couldn't find the words for awhile but she did eventually but Barry caught up to her "Why would you leave without saying anything?"

"There was nobody I could say goodbye to and I couldn't find you. Everyone knew that I caught Giratina and the moment everyone found out, I was isolated." Dawn said "Everyone was afraid of Giratina and nobody even tried to understand him. Everyone just assumed that he would cause havoc again and left me as a result. I..."

Dawn's voice was cracking, she didn't want to believe it but it happened too much to be true, "... I didn't know how much people hated Giratina. Everyone believed so much in old tales that they wouldn't believe me when I say Giratina was no longer a threat. Even the league wanted me to resign just because I had him on my team."

Barry felt his heart sank. Dawn still continued, her attention away from the floor and to the Pokemon beside her "S-so... I left the stable world to say with Giratina. If he was going to go back to the distortion world, then I'm going too. I made a promise that once I know that people believe that he is a good thing, then I will leave."

Dawn looked up at Barry, holding back tears "but you just only proved that nothing has changed ever since I left. Once I make a promise, I will keep it. You know how I am, Barry."

Barry looked at her with wide eyes. He knew how loyal she was to her team but he never knew how far it can go. His attention turned to Giratina. The Pokemon looked down on him with a solemn expression. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore, it showed so much sadness and disappointment. Barry was starting to look at Giratina in a new light. He couldn't tell either if it was it wasn't attacking him or Dawn just happen to be close friends with it.

Barry buried his hands in his pockets and looking down onto the ground. Even though he wasn't looking at the two, he can feel every ounce of disappointment and sadness coming from them.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Dawn. And you too, Giratina." Barry stuttered "But everyone misses you, Dawn. Your mom, Lucas, Cynthia, everyone. Pretty much people think you are dead. I just want to bring you back, Dawn. We miss you. I miss you. Come back home."

"You don't get it, Barry." Dawn replied "As long as people don't accept Giratina, I'm not going back home. Infact, this place is starting to become my home."

Dawn walked towards Barry. He looked up to see her sadden expression with her arms crossed, "Tell me, Barry. Do people still think that Giratina is a bad thing? That he shouldn't exist in this universe? Do you see him like that?"

"I... I don't know." He gulped "I don't think they've changed the way you wanted them to be."

Dawn frowned. She hoped that the world accepted the pokemon beside her but she was surely proven wrong. She sighed "I'm happy that you came to look for me, but you should return back. I'm pretty sure that you have other things to do over in the stable world."

"Stable world? Don't you mean the real world? I've wanted to ask you that a bit back with our conversation." Barry asked

"This place is real too and so many other dimensions, Barry. I'm calling the real world the stable world since it's the only dimensions that has a stable reality. Unlike other places I've seen." Dawn explained "You should go back home if you prefer that term."

"I'm still going to visit you, Dawn." Barry said "It has been too long since I've last seen you. I have Palkia with me so I don't need Giratina's powers to go to this place and back. I don't want you to be lonely here."

Dawn smiled, she wasn't a person that expressed emotion that much but she showed her appreciation. "Thank you, Barry. I look forward to seeing you again."

Barry pulled her into a hug. Dawn didn't hesitate returning it back. It has been so long since she had felt this warmth before. She didn't realize how important it was until Barry slipped away from her grasped and took a ride with Palkia to return back home.

Barry turned back before he could go through the pink portal. With a big grin, he waved at her "Bye, Dawn! See you soon!"

With that, he left. Dawn placed her hand over her chest, reminding her that this is all real. Her best friend came to see her and not only that, she won't be alone in this world anymore. Dawn smiled to herself, "Bye, Barry. See you soon as well."

_Word count: 3093_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has ever watched Giratina and the Sky Warrior, then you can get the idea of what the Distortion World looks like. I did angst but with a happy ending, yay!


End file.
